


Doll Sized Moments

by Merfilly



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick glimpses at Claudia's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll Sized Moments

For the ageless, time means little. Surrounded by her two doting caretakers... Louis as a stern père and Lestat as an indulgent pappa... it was easy for the child to live in oblivious detachment from time. Reveling in the care Louis lavished on her, for all his attempts to keep some rules, and delighting in Lestat's little gifts, Claudia was the perfect child for many more years than one of her birth might have known of life itself.

Yet, the world did turn, and the little things built toward the loss of that childish joy in existence. As life's effects decayed, be it the cloth of her dolls' dresses, or the silk surrounding her carefully hidden daytime slumber, Claudia began to take notice of time.

"When will I be like her?"

Louis stuttered and stammered. Lestat scowled and swore in pure, high French. Claudia let it go, and continued to learn how time had left her behind.

"Why?!"

The answers brought neither joy nor closure. She began to rail at the confines surrounding her, her own flesh, trapped in perfect, but tiny, dimensions.

"You must do this for me, Louis!"

If she had to be as a child, she would do so on her own terms, with her own pet in adult form. She could see it all play out, as she resigned herself to playing the eternal poppet.

"Having lived in the damnation of flesh made small eternally, perhaps I will be set free to something more." It was a prayer that gripped her heart in those awful moments before the sun found them both, and her père was set free of her for all time, against his will.


End file.
